


Welcome to Chicago

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Sylvie Brett is a fearless young woman who leaves her small town to take up residence in a large Chicago hospital, being forced on the first day to work six weeks in the fire department.Matt Casey is a little sulky with his paramedics being evaluated and may not be the friendliest. Will he and Sylvie help each other?
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 37
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I had this idea a while ago and I was encouraged by some friends to write, it's Brettsey, but in an alternative universe. Hope you like it! Ah thank you Paty for helping me with one of the Scenes.

Sylvie Brett was very excited, she had passed university exams and was ready to start her residency at the Med, coming from a small town, her dream was always to graduate in medicine, and when she learned of her residency at the Med, she did everything to enter.

She knew the reputation of several doctors who worked there and unlike many young people who would like to be or look like famous artists, she wanted to be able to catch a little detail from every doctor she will ever hear about, maybe the very excited one was underestimated, she was ecstatic.

Upon arriving at the hospital, a small meeting was announced with the director and the new residents, she hoped to stay in the emergency if it was to distribute their seats.

Nothing could prepare her for what was to come.

There were two men in uniform, they seemed important, Sharon Goodwin the director of the hospital, an older doctor, who if she was not wrong was Dr Charles and about 6 new residents.

What she understood later was that the uniformed men were in fact from the fire department and unfortunately were assigning the new residents to go in the ambulances of the city barracks. According to the oldest and most sulky (she didn't even bother to memorize her name), the paramedics could be crossing the boundaries between their assignments in the calls and they as almost doctors would have to analyze and at the end of each week send an extensive report pointing out the failures and incompetence.

'Great, all that was not enough, we still need to be informers' She thought with a grimace.

"You back there." He said pointing to her. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

'Damn it, Sylvie !! You and your faces and mouths. '

" No sir ! "

" Great!" If all firefighters are in a bad mood like this, it would be a difficult day. She couldn't help thinking, if she came in yesterday or maybe the next week, she was so excited and now besides not being in a hospital she would have to be a scapegoat, everything was going from bad to worse.

"We made a list and each of you was assigned to one of the battalions, I need you to sign here with me and leave your contacts, phone and email."

"Oh, so exciting" One of the residents blurted out loud, and Sylvie was grateful that it wasn't her.

"You can always ask to leave" - The tie said, he didn't even have the luxury of raising his head to look who it was.

It would be stupid to drop everything now, it was only six weeks, she faced things much worse than that, she would make it, and then she would return to finish her residency at the hospital she always wanted. At the moment she just hoped to be placed in a good battalion, not that she knew any.

"Sylvie Brett" The other man spoke for the first time. She was the last one to be called and hoped it wasn't bad.

She got up and went over to where they were.

"Well, unfortunately you got what we have the most problems with, 51, don't be fooled by the family fame they have, we have a lot of complaints and we've been trying to change the ambulance team for a long time. We'll get in touch with more details, stay with eyes wide open and at the slightest sign of recklessness, contact us. In the rest, your shift starts tomorrow. Talk directly to Chief Boden and remember, you take our orders, you owe your commitment to the director of this hospital and report to Boden only. "

She just nodded.

He turned his attention to the whole room and continued. "Remember, they don’t know all the details, so we count on everyone’s common sense and description. Be ready and on time tomorrow, in each envelope delivered to you contains the times and addresses, do it right, it still counts as hours of residence and most importantly, lives are at stake. "

"Great, so many years of college to become a rescuer." - A man behind her said.

"Hi, I'm Chase" He said holding out his hand to greet her.

"Hi, Brett! Sylvie .."

"This is Rose."

"Hi, Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Who would have thought that we would exchange the lab coat for overalls, huh ?!" he said.

"Yes, crazy."

"You got 51, didn't you?"

" Yes you know?"

"A cousin of mine was a temporary firefighter there, he didn't have good things to say."

"Great, it just gets better ..."

"I heard that the captain over there is one of the most moody and difficult, but he's a cat, in fact the lieutenant over there too, but it's worthless. Think positive, at least you'll have something to look at while you're there." Rose he said, winking at her.

"Oh" She was not concerned with beauty, in fact all she wanted was to distance herself from handsome and scoundrel men, she already had too much experience for these kind of people.

After the little conversation, with those who would be her new housemates, Sylvie was even less excited to start in the battalion. She kept repeating to herself that it was only a few weeks and that it would soon pass. She wanted so much and had given up many things to give up now.

Taking advantage of her free time, she decided to go to the market and fill the pantry for the week, she recently moved out and didn't have much time for housework.

After wandering the market aisles, exhausted she decided to end the day with a nice meal and a good night's sleep.

Leaving the market parking lot, Sylvie was distracted by a child who passed by herself and entered an alley beside the market, she was so intrigued by the scene that she did not notice another vehicle behind, bringing her into the reality of traffic when she felt the light impact of vehicles.

"Damn it! Damn it, Sylvie!" She snorted hitting the steering wheel. "Great, let's know how friendly the citizens of Chicago are," she said aloud, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door to check the damage and the other driver.

When she came down she came across a man, in his early thirties, very handsome but with the face of few friends.

"Where were you with your head? Look at the size of the car, how come you didn't see me?" He said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I got distracted." Charming, she thought.

"What if it was a child behind you? It's too irresponsible, if you're distracted, don't drive!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm sorry… Mr. Casey?" She bent her neck a little and managed to read on the side of the vehicle. "I will pay for the loss, don't worry." Exactly what she needed, she could barely maintain and now she would have to pay for a car concert.

She took a few more steps to see the rear of her own car and also the size of the damage in the other, it turned out that it was just a small dent, she didn't even break her headlights. 'Thank God' she thought.

"This is not a concert, it is a responsibility. I could have hurt myself, or worse it could be a pregnant woman, an elderly person .."

Ok, ok, a little bit dramatic, but the 'Mr. Right' as she nicknamed it in her head was not completely wrong, she had screwed up.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I saw a child alone entering that alley and ..."

"And it hit my car!"

Damn it! He was without a doubt the most annoying and sulky person she had ever met. If everyone was like this, she could easily regret coming.

"Yes, ok, I already understood and said that I will pay for the concert!"

"I don't want your money, just be more careful or leave the car at home."

Yes sir ! - It was what she wanted to say, but maybe it was not appropriate.

But she didn't have time, he got into the vehicle without saying anything else, put the car in reverse, maneuvered and passed her without even looking in her direction.

"Welcome to Chicago!" She said it out loud.

After she recovered from the incident, she got into the vehicle and couldn't resist going through the alley, it was poorly lit and completely empty, she didn't understand why but felt her heart sink.

Sylvie went back to her apartment hoping that that little girl was with someone and not alone.

During the night she thought about what happened in the market and how unpleasant that man was, and hoped that she wouldn't find any more people like that, especially in the barracks, which she would have to invade their privacy and play the supervisor and worse, snitch .

Before falling asleep, she decided that she would do her best to live with all the firefighters and paramedics in a peaceful and friendly way, and she could only keep a clear mind and not go by the comments she received about the 51st staff.

……….The next morning………

" WHAT?" Foster said irritably. "So, are we going to have a nanny riding with us in the ambulance all the time?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and I suggest they don't cause any problems with that!" Boden warned.

"In the occurrences will he or she help? Where will it be?" Mackey was confused.

"Yes, as a resident is able to help, but if he wants to. And where he goes in the ambulance is up to you, I will not impose anything. I just ask you not to cause any problems while I am trying to end this antics."

Severide and Casey just looked and listened, they didn't intrude, but yesterday when they were summoned to a meeting and received the news that the paramedics would be evaluated by a stranger for weeks, both Casey and Severide had been furious.

Sylvie easily found the barracks, it seemed like a good place.

She passed by a couple of men, who did not pay much attention to her and was surprised by a slight impact on her legs, which when she turned around she came face to face with a very friendly dog.

"TUESDAY! Ohh I'm sorry, she doesn't do that."

Sylvie stroked the Dalmatian's head. "No problem, she is sweet."

"By the way, I'm Ritter" He held out his hand to her.

"Brett… Sylvie Brett"

"Nice to meet you, can I help you with anything?"

"Nice to meet you too! Yes, I'm looking for Chief Boden."

"Oh sure, I'll take you to him."

Ritter opened the door for her to enter, and led her through the space, stopping in front of a door that said "Chief Boden" She immediately felt a chill in her belly. But she was grateful to have found someone at least polite.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"They were in a meeting, he must not be in a very good mood, he hates it when they mess with people."

"Oh" No, no ... She didn't need a bad-tempered boss, she had barely recovered from Mr. Right. " It's all right?"

"Yes, it seems that they are sending a little trick to be gossipy about the staff."

Good, should she say she was the 'metidinha'?

When the door opened, she felt her legs weaken. Chief Boden was at least intimidating, he was sitting, holding his glasses, not at all happy. He also had two women who didn't look happy either, and two more people, one in the corner where she saw the shadow through the blinds and one who opened the door.

The handsome lieutenant who is worthless, I presume. - She thought.

"YES?" Boden speaking was even more intimidating.

"A woman said she needs to talk to you, boss, her name is Sylvie Brett."

"Brett? Send him in."

Sylvie swallowed and went inside, but nothing could have prepared her to find who was in the corner of the room.

Mr. right? It's a joke ... How can it get worse?

It would definitely be 6 long weeks.


	2. First call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was so excited to see that you like the alternate universe, and considering that the last few episodes of Chicago fire were not so exciting, it's good to distract the mind. although I am sure that somewhere in that dark Haas mind there is something cute (ok, maybe I’m delusional) but I’m still confident that the good days for Sylvie and Matt soon came. Anyway,Writing Casey a little arrogant has been fun, I hope you like this chapter.

As soon as she entered the room, Sylvie tried her hardest not to show the brokenness that the simple presence of that man bothered her.

"Miss Brett." Boden got up to greet her, and if she found him intimidating sitting, standing up was even worse.

Reaching out to greet him back. "Nice to meet you, Chief." She didn't understand anything about the firefighters, but she looked for something on the internet last night, and there she said to always use the surname, something she was already used to and as for the Chief, well, it was Boss.

"Nice to meet you too! These are Foster and Mackey, the paramedics of 61" He gestured with his arm pointing at each one when saying their names. Mackey still smiled, but Foster didn't even try to look friendly. "This is Lieutenant, Kelly Severide and Captain, Casey"

Oh crap, did he have to be the captain? Although it made perfect sense, sulky as described. - She thought.

"Nice to meet you" Except you, Mr. Right, she couldn't help thinking.

"Well, I was informing the paramedics about the news."

Now the frown on everyone in the room made sense, the "gossip" arrived. She hated it all.

"You’ve probably already received instructions, right? They’ll show you around the house and where you can stay, the shift can be exhausting so make yourself at home, but remember you’re not there. we do here, and what we do is save lives, no quarrel or anything else is greater than that, we take care of our people, Chicago takes care of yours. "

Nice speech, Chief, but judging from the face of everyone here, she wouldn't be taken care of by anyone, she supposed.

"Sure, Chief."

"I am available and my door is always open, do not hesitate if you need to. In the rest I count on the collaboration of everyone. They are excused. Brett, make arrangements with Foster who is the Paramedic in charge."

It couldn't be the nicest, could it ?! She was starting to believe in karma or something.

" OK."

Everyone left the room and suddenly she felt like the new student on the first day of school. Not knowing where to go, where to sit and the main thing, without having someone to talk to.  
Mr. Right… Casey, Captain Casey, as soon as she left the room, she went towards another one, her rooms she supposed. Severide feigned a half smile but also hurriedly left, leaving her with the paramedics.

"Well, I take inventory and Mackey shows you around, okay?"

"Sure!" She could even thank you for it.

With that she left, Foster really was just as unhappy as she was for being there.

"Don't worry, she's a good person. She just got upset about the whole situation," said Mackey.

" I understand!" And she really understood, because she wanted to cry, just to imagine herself there for more than twenty hours.

"Come, I will show you the house."

Mackey looked like a tour guide, she showed her the dorm and where she would sleep, if the calls left. The kitchen, bathroom, meeting room and even a dimly lit room where the jackets hung.  
She talked about the Squad table outside and about the carvery to prepare meals. Today it would be because of Ritter and another one she hadn't met, Gallo.  
While touring 51, she met some people.  
Herrmann seemed to be a good guy, but in a bad mood, Mouch seemed neutral, Capp and Tonny were the nicest and Cruz, she didn't have an opinion, he seemed extremely close to Mackey, maybe they were a couple, difficult for her to say.

"This is 61, it will probably spend a lot of time on it," Mackey said pointing to the vehicle. Brett just smiled.

Foster, who was packing things in a small closet, finished and got out of the car, facing them.

"Well, clearly the ambulance is not for three people, so we will do a little rotation in the front seat." Foster wasted no time.

"Oh, no! I can go after you, I'm invading your place."

"Yeah, you're right about that, I'm happy to know that you think so."

"Look, to be quite honest with you, I'm just as happy to be here as you are because I'm here. I really didn't have a choice."

Before Foster even responded, alarms went off calling all vehicles.  
She got into the back of the 61 and the two paramedics ran forward.  
Arriving at the site, a machine shop, almost all of which had already been burned, didn't seem to have what they were doing, if there was someone inside, it probably wouldn't have survived, right? Wrong!  
The Captain and Lieutenant distributed orders while the paramedics prepared everything, first aid items, Maca and they did it so quickly and together. Sylvie just watched, while their gaze changed, not only theirs, but they were all different, some of them came towards the fire, others waited for orders and prepared, but they all had something in common, determination, focus and incredible harmony, before the Chief said they already knew, that was amazing to watch.

A few minutes later she heard Boden shout for them to be prepared for the victims, and it seemed surreal that someone was still alive.  
Severide came out carrying a woman, she was unconscious and covered with black folig, Mackey and Foster were already picking her up before he even approached, quickly checking vital signs, helping with breathing and bringing her back to life. Cruz went out with a man, he looked even worse, from where she was she could see the burns on him.

She heard Foster call for backup, and went towards the man, leaving Mackey with the woman. The feeling of helplessness was screaming inside her, she wanted to help but was not sure if she could, the details had not been established and she feared exceeding her limits.

A loud noise was heard, and one of them shouted that the structure was giving way, part of the roof had fallen and the fire was more visible, but she knew that there were still men inside, she saw at least five of them enter and only Severide and Cruz they left, my God, this feeling is horrible, she just wanted them all to leave there alive and well, she barely knew them, but it was not easy to see them in this situation, everyone should see what they do, maybe they still valued plus firefighters, she thought.

Casey came out holding a little boy, he looked so small in his arms, her heart sank when she saw him.  
Mackey and Foster were stabilizing the other victims and the other ambulance was having trouble reaching the scene.

"Hey, resident" Boden shouted. " And with you!"

She wanted to run, she had no training for that, she didn't know where anything was and a child was depending on her, it was terrifying.  
She could feel her whole body tremble. Casey carefully placed him on the floor and she bent down to check his vital signs, his pulse was weak and he was barely breathing.

"I… I need oxygen…" She said hesitantly to him.

"Copied."

Casey returned with a small first aid kit and an oxygen mask.  
Sylvie did everything she will learn, stabilized as much as she could, yet the little boy seemed to get worse.

"Foster, he needs to be intubated." She called.

"Do it!" She was taking care of the man.

"ME? But…. I…."

"You know how to do it, don't you? So do it!"

" On here." Stella handed him a kit.

Damn, if she did something wrong… No, she knew what she was doing, and that little boy's life depended on her, she didn't have the practice, but she knew what to do, as scary as it can be, she would have to trust her knowledge , if you were in the hospital it would be no different, but there would be someone telling you what to do and especially what not to do.

She was extremely grateful to Stella who helped her and didn't leave her, as soon as she did the auscultation test and realized that she was right, a strong feeling grew inside her chest, it was so overwhelming that she could cry, but it wasn't something bad, on the contrary, she will never feel so good in her life. Knowing that he could live and that she had helped was incredible.

"Let's lose it" - She heard Foster scream.

Another ambulance arrived and took over the little boy and she approached where the paramedic was.

"I cannot intubate you, your pathways are damaged, there is no way for me to get through."

Sylvie immediately remembered a lesson she had on an emergency. "When you can't intubate, make a small cut and let the air out." The words if your teacher sounded in your brain, but it was much easier to hear them in a classroom, here the meaning was different.

She came as close as she could to Foster. "What if I have a tracheostomy?"

"We can't, just one me ... Wait, you can!"

" No, I can not."

"Brett, he's going to die."

"I can't, Foster, I've never done that before, maybe even kill him."

"Bullshit, you know how to do it, you're just scared." Foster was already picking up the necessary supplies. "I speak how and you do!"

And she, who thought she would have that warm feeling inside her for days to help the little boy, now felt a chill in her stomach and fear, but she couldn't leave him without even trying.  
Following Foster's precise instructions, she made an opening in his throat to release the air passage and Foster stabilized him.

Minutes later they were at the Med, leaving him alive, as well as the rest of his family.

" Hard day?" A doctor asked when she saw her standing in front of the emergency almost in shock.

"Yes" She almost couldn't control her emotions.

"The first few days are always the worst."

"Does it get better later?" Now with the lowest adrenaline, she was realizing everything she had done. In less than an hour she did what would take days to do at her home, she was grateful that it worked, but she realized that the result could be different and to make matters worse it could be because of her.

"Yes! I mean, the fear doesn't go away, you always wonder if you're doing it right or sometimes you feel incapable, but you learn to control it. I hardly feel myself shaking anymore."

It was great to hear that.

"By the way, Natalie Manning" The doctor introduced herself.

Manning? It could only be a joke, she knew her reputation, she was excited to work with her.

"Sylvie Brett"

"Ah, one of the residents."

"Yes" She said timidly, it was amazing to meet her, but how did she know?

Natalie must have understood her confusion, because she continued. "Everyone in the hospital knows about you, it mustn't be easy. But the 51 people are good people, you were lucky."

She wasn't so sure about that.

" Hope so "

"Your ride is waiting for you." She motioned for Mackey and Foster to leave with a box, of supplies she assumed.

"I must go, thanks, Dr. Manning!"

"It's Natalie! And it was nothing, show up at Molly's, we can exchange experiences."

She smiled. "Sure! See you later."

Sure? Did she ever imagine herself exchanging the zero experience she had with the doctor she was looking forward to meeting, and Molly's? She had no idea what it could be ... A restaurant? Maybe a bar, it seemed to be a bar name.

Going back to the battalion was different.  
Everyone was quiet, each doing something, but they didn't look at her the way they did earlier and somehow made her feel better.

"Brett!" Chief Boden approached and she felt her posture subside as she got close to her.

" Sir?! "

"Go to Captain Casey's office and request a uniform, if you are going to be with us it is better that it is appropriate."

" Ok.."

"And… .. You did a good job today!"

" Thanks boss."

"Now go."

She smiled, she understood how he really was. He might have been intimidating but he looked like a big daddy bear, he was protecting your people and she appreciated that.

"Yes, boss!" She replied and left for the captain's office. Of course, he had to be the captain of all, didn't he ?!

As she approached, she saw through the glass that he was sitting completely absorbed in a pile of papers on the table.  
She waited a while, hoped not to get another lecture about yesterday's incident, in fact she hoped he wouldn't remember her.  
Creating the courage that was lacking, she reached out and gave the door a couple of light knocks, he lifted his head and looked towards her.  
Okay, he was really cute.

He got up and opened the door.

" Yes?"

"I… yeah .." She got a little lost when she saw him closer and felt like an idiot for that.

"Let me guess, you came to apologize for crashing and scratching my car."

Oh damn! There was a theory that he wouldn't remember.

"I apologized yesterday, and offered to pay for the damage."

He returned and sat down in his chair, turning his attention momentarily to the pile of papers. Arrogant and full of self, as usual.

"I told you, I don't want your money. I can help you with something"

Yes! Fading from the face of the earth. She wanted to strangle him and make him swallow that pretentious little smile that hovered on her face. "Boden sent me to order uniforms."

" Boss!"

" Hi?"

"It's Chief, Chief Boden!"

"Uh, sorry. Chief Boden!" She repeated, almost rolling her eyes, he was frustrating.

"You have done this a lot, it might be better to review some things about you."

Arrogant little shit, she would make him swallow ...

"Listen, I'm not…" She stopped when he turned his attention to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm listening, loud and clear, go on .."

Ah, what an idiot! That was what he wanted, to get her off the hook so that he would have something to use against her.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. "I just need the uniforms, okay ?! Please, CAPTAIN" She pronounced the 'Captain' almost slowly.

He smiled.  
What the hell! Why was she finding him even more attractive? She wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

"Sure, resident! Consider it done! Do you need anything else?" He turned to her, looked her up and down, stopped to lock his gaze on hers.

She swallowed.

" Not only that. "

He smiled but didn't look away.

"Well, then I suggest you do what I do again and let me finish my paperwork."

If she could make him eat the papers on the table. But she already understood his game, and if he wanted to play, she was going to do that too, he didn't lose by waiting.

"Yes, sir. Thank you!"

He looked at her confused, suddenly without his arrogant smile.

Great, Brett 1 x Mr. Right 0. She thought, leaving her room. It would be endless 6 weeks, but maybe it could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, and see you next time !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I would like to thank you for the incredible comments that this story has received. I'm doing everything to reorganize and post more often, thanks for your patience.   
>  I hope you like this chapter. To the next :)

She was already entering her third shift, which means that one of the six weeks was already ending.  
On her last shift, she experienced calm in the calls and did not like it. But it gave her a chance to get to know some of them better.

Capp and Tonny she already liked, Tonny was more into his and Capp was always with a ready joke.  
But she was able to spend some time with Mouch on her couch watching something on TV and learned something, he was married to a sergeant from a city district and was nice, along with Herrmann they owned Molly's, I'm bar apparently a lot frequented by them. Stella was incredible, she had heard about a program of her “the girls in flame” and had loved the idea, she was even happier when the fire department invited her to attend a class with the girls.

Mackey was a young girl, very kind and always friendly, she also discovered that she and Cruz were childhood friends and that the flirtation not very approved by Joe was actually between Mackey and Gallo, which by the way was one of his favorites. He and Ritter were certainly the most receptive, not to mention Tuesday, who always came to greet her in a rush.  
Severide was Stella's boyfriend and very reserved, she didn't actually have a word with him but she was surprised, he didn't seem to fit the comment that made him worthless.  
Foster was amazing at what he was doing, but still wasn't comfortable with his presence there in the battalion and there was also Casey. Casey was undoubtedly in a bad mood, but he had something she couldn't decipher. Everyone in the house seemed to have a lot of respect for him and he and Severide were certainly the closest to Chief Boden.  
A lot of her mind had changed, some concepts or first impressions only one thing still remained the same, she could still kill Matthew Casey. Whenever he could, he managed to be petulant with her, but ever since she decided to play his game, he was more into his.

This last call was undoubtedly the one that moved her the most. A child of just two years had choked on a toy and they were unable to arrive in time. Foster had tried everything to bring the boy back to life but unfortunately without success, all she did was try to somehow console the mother who blamed herself all the time.  
She stayed with the young woman the whole time the call lasted, but she almost couldn't contain her tears on the way from her residence to the hospital where they left the child dead and her mother very shaken.

It was the first time she had lost someone.  
Of course, not she, in fact it was not she who performed the procedures, but she was there, she hugged the poor woman and she had to see the scene in the back of the ambulance while they were going to the hospital, she held the little helpless little hand and he asked for forgiveness and said how much he loved him.  
That was almost too much for her.  
She did her best not to be shaken, but deep down she wanted to run away and cry.

Arriving back at the barracks she asked Foster and Mackey if they wanted help with the inventory and when she received a negative answer she left in search of somewhere where she could be alone.  
But everywhere seemed to have someone, it was as if everyone knew that she wanted to be alone.  
Anyway, after much searching she found the locker room completely empty.  
She had been given a closet to store her things and it was in front of him that she sat down.

Sylvie didn't want to cry on the job but the feeling of helplessness was tearing at her chest.  
Every time she closed her eyes she saw the scene of the mother with the child in her head, rolling over and over like a movie without breaks and with repetition in a single scene.  
She positioned her elbows on her thighs and used her hands to hold her head as the tears flowed down without a break.  
She just hoped in silence that no one would see her that way. She didn't know how they could handle this kind of thing every day. Not that she wasn't going to deal with it at the hospital, but she wouldn't be the first to arrive, she wouldn't have to do the impossible with what little they could use or what was up to her. When she heard that she would work with paramedics it was not what she imagined, naively she did not stop to think about everything she could see, feel or witness.

"Brett? “

Damn it! Did everyone have to be him?  
She tried her best to wipe away tears with her sleeve and hoped she could hide her crying voice.

“Captain! “She said getting up to leave, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not him.

“Hey, what's up? Are you alright?" She looked at him, trying to identify if he was really worrying. He looked genuine. His eyes were focused on her, there was a crease on her forehead and her features were completely different from what she had already seen.

“I am, thank you! “Still, she didn't want to be the girl who cries at work.

“Brett! “He didn't say arrogantly, but firmly what made her stop and look at him again.

" Yes?"

“You don't have to pretend it's okay or be ashamed of having feelings. It was a difficult call, Foster and Mackey told me. “

“It's okay, Captain. Me…"

"Casey!"

" Hi?"

"It's Casey, you don't have to keep calling me a captain."

“I'm sorry… Casey! “She breathed his name as he had asked.

“Look, I know how many calls like this end up with us. It just shows that you're a human being with feelings, that's a good thing. I learned the hard way that talking to someone is the best thing to do. ”

Talk? Was he suggesting that she talk to him? Well, he could just be fulfilling his role as captain taking care of hers and that included her at the moment, since she was hanging out with the paramedics.  
But even if she wanted to talk, which she clearly didn't want, she wouldn't have anyone with whom, as soon as she knew the city, it made her residents worse.

“I thank Cap… Casey. It is probably even the best thing to do. “But she wouldn't go.

" Do you know." He sat on the bench where she was seconds ago. "You can talk to me if you want."

" Not alright. You must have thousands of other things to do. I feel better, anyway. ”

“Come on, Brett. I do not bite! “Why did he smile after saying that? And worse, why did she feel like butterflies were dancing in her stomach?

She smiled a little awkwardly. She sat down again where she was and suddenly didn't know what to say. How to say that she wanted to run and cry without looking weak? She was studying medicine, she should know how to deal with it.

"Nobody is born prepared to see someone die, you know, don't you?"

How the hell did he know what she was thinking?

" I do not know what to say…. Seeing that lifeless little boy and his mother so desperate and I can't do anything. It was as if everything I studied or everything I pretend to be was useless. “

“It is not useless! Do you remember that on your first call you saved a boy? Or that it helped to save his father too? “

"Yes .." She said almost as a whisper.

“We can't save everyone, Brett! As much as that is the intention. There will always be one or the other that will not give, but that does not mean that we are ready for it or that it hurts less. You just learn to cope. Drink a little more that day, or exercise to get out, cry ... That doesn't make anyone weaker or stronger. Our job is to do the best, but our best can be limited. “

She was considering his words. He was right, but it still hurt a lot.

" Do you remember? “

"The ones I couldn't save?"

" Yes."

" I remember."

“And how do do it so that it doesn't shake you? “

“Who says you don't shake me? I just try to focus on the ones I got. Those who will have another chance to continue living and that I was able to help. “

“Thank you, Casey! “No doubt, he had surprised her today.

" Your welcome !"

She got up and was already leaving the locker room when he called her.

"Brett?"

" Hi?!"

“Maybe you better not drive today. “And there was the smug little smile on her face again.  
She knew, deep down she knew he was being too kind.

"Haha how funny." She replied and soon left.  
But when she realized, she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it hahahha Will "Mr. Right" improve your mood ?!


End file.
